


Jealousy

by Toodentz



Series: Sex Crazed [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Ex Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: Will 2D be able to keep his old lover at bay long enough to shake his new hookup?





	1. Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Three of the "Sex Crazed" series, which is set shortly after the band first formed back in phase one, written once again with the lovely Casio playing 2D, and myself as Murdoc and Paula. Please pay attention to the tags before reading and enjoy!  
> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Murdoc and Paula are written by me, toodentz.  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

Days went by - a little over a week and the boy was sure to stay far away from the bassist aside from their few encounters in either bedroom. It was their own little secret and Russel never seemed to catch on...and it hopefully stayed that way. Both him and Noodle were gone, leaving the two alone in the studios yet he kept his distance. It was late, he was sure Murdoc was drinking and they both seemed to have an unspoken agreement to stay away from each other for the rest of the night. He took over the living room, sprawled out over the couch on his side and watching the television screen in front of him, his arms wrapped around the small pillow underneath his head and he let out a heavy sigh.

He wasn’t the only one feeling alone. Somewhere else, a familiar face was eyeing her phone. His number blinked on the screen as she fought with herself. The photo was taken, her bare skin teasing him as she posed with her finger on her lips, the photo showing from her waist up to her lips. Now her darkly painted nails hovered over the send button. She missed him. She knew she had fucked him over, she couldn’t even fully explain what had happened herself. But she missed him. She loved him. And now she wanted him. She could barely stand it anymore, being away from him. She had to try. She pressed send, typing quickly afterwards.   
[I miss you. Can we talk?]

He peeked an eye open to his phone that lit up, letting out an irritated groan. He took a guess of who it could be - who else. And he planned on telling the bassist no, or even hiding away in his room. He rubbed away the sleep from his tired eyes, sitting himself up and reaching over for the device. But when the number popped up and he didn’t recognize it, he stared down at the screen with a confused glare.   
Until he saw the photo. 

He felt his chest tighten up, staring down at the message that was nearly calling for him, pulling him in and taking his interest. He swallowed hard, ignoring the movie entirely then before he slowly typed out a response. 

Dont send it. Don’t talk to her. Ignore it.  
[What is it?]

Sent.

Her phone buzzed quicker than she had expected. Her heart fluttered in her chest, she grabbed her phone and hastily typed a response before he decided to give away his attention.  
[I fucked up bad. I know you hate me but... could we talk? I miss you so much. I’d do anything to talk to you again.]

She typed a second message, panicking slightly as she sent it. 

[Anything.]

He rolled himself over onto his back, ignoring the movie and staring at the LED screen until it buzzed once...and then twice. He knew he shouldn’t talk to her - and if anyone found out he was again they’d definitely give him shit for it. But he started typing out a reply anyway. He was more cooperative than expected. ...For now. 

[What do you want? Are you high, yeah?]

He didn’t exactly have room to talk even if she was.

She knew he would be a hard bet to catch, but she wasn’t going to give up.   
[I’ve never been so sober. I want you back. I want to make up for what I’ve done. I want a chance. I’d do anything.]

She held the phone tight after pressing send, tucking her arms around her knees and waiting. She snapped another photo, this time covering herself up with her arms, still teasing her chest as her lips pouted. She pressed send with another message.   
[I owe you everything. Anything you want. Please. Just for a chance...]

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit as he sighed through his nose. He looked around, making sure he was alone in the living room and ensuring he wasn’t watching him. But it was only him, and it made him squirm as he sat up, taking several minutes to respond to her with one simple word. 

[Where?]

Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She jumped up and grabbed a jacket, practically running out the door as she responded.   
[Remember the nightclub we used to go to? With the table in the back?]

He flicked off the television and tossed the remote aside, making his way up the stairs as his phone went off. He read it but tucked it away until he was ready. He snuck into his room and slipped his jacket on over his shoulders, pulling the hood up over his head. He tip-toed back out and down towards the front door, attempting to be as quiet as he could. Almost five minutes passed by before he answered. 

[I remember, yeah.]

She was already walking, constantly checking her phone as time passed. She picked up a cab and they rode. Minutes ticked away. Her phone finally dinged after what felt like ages. She typed quickly, smiling. 

[Meet me at our table. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.]

Murdoc, in the mean time, heard the front door as it shut. He peeked out of his room, hearing only silence. Don’t do it. You don’t care... He picked up his phone.  
[Going somewhere?]

Sent.

He pulled the door shut and his phone went off again, this time twice. He didn’t respond to hers however, walking forward as he read through the next from Murdoc. He felt his stomach churn anxiously, thinking carefully about how to answer him. 

[I’ll be back soon. Just going for a walk. x]

[Not going to have fun without me are you?] He sent. God, who are you? Why do you care so much? He wished he could unsend the text. 

Paula arrived at the club, heading towards the back of the room to a dark table. No one would pay them much attention there. She waited, knowing he would leave her on edge until he arrived. But she knew he’d come.

It took him much longer to get there since he chose to walk the entire way, his attention focused on the bassist's texts as he stared down at the screen with his head hung low. It was quiet, the streets empty and leaving him in silence at the late hour. He's probably drunk.

[I won’t be out long.]

He sighed out of irritation. Since when is he hard to get? Murdoc felt slightly irritated, almost immasculated with how quick he brushed him off. He felt like he needed to make a jab.   
[Don’t need a drinking partner then I see. That’s fine, I can outdrink you anyways. Have fun at your twink bar.]

Ouch. He read the message, taking the turn onto his street before he started to write out a reply. ...And he wasn’t sure if it was his best idea, but even he was irritated and he pressed send much quicker than he should have before thinking it over. 

[Paula wanted to talk, is all.]

Fucking Paula?   
[Where? You better not be seen, the press will rip your balls off.]  
He was fuming. But why? She was a pretty good fuck but he thought they were done. Stop getting involved, why should you care?

He ignored him, shoving away his phone into his back pocket and wandering off with his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t his business to know, and he was almost certain Murdoc didn’t care. Once he arrived at their spot, he made his way inside, sliding past the crowd and towards the back of the room of the rundown bar.

Murdoc got impatient. How fucking dare he ignore me, ME.   
[?]  
Sent.

Paula’s heart was practically beating out of her chest when she saw him. She stayed in her seat though, letting him come to her. She didn’t want to draw attention, and she didn’t want to seem any more desperate than he already knew she was.

He felt his phone buzz again and disregarded it, shaking his head. He's drunk. Turn your phone off. Ignore hi— 

His thoughts were quickly tossed aside once he saw her, his heart sinking and his breath hitching in his throat. He slid in next to her, keeping his gaze off of her and down onto the table. “...Do you want anythin’?”

Her words hesitated in her throat, she was paralyzed suddenly by anxiety. She wanted him so badly, she couldn’t ruin this.   
“Yes.”

He let all his belongings fall onto the table - his phone, the little bit of money he had and a lighter - before he got up again with a huff and disappeared, leaving her there. He wandered off towards the counter of the bar, ordering her usual which was one of the few things he remembered easily, leaning his weight onto it as he rested his chin into the palm of his hand.

She waited in the booth patiently. She knew he had left his belongings to assure her he wasn’t leaving. Her throat hitched. He still cares. Don’t get your hopes up... but...

Meanwhile, Murdoc was growing more impatient. He knew he had no right to be possessive, but... he was overly curious.   
[When are you gonna be back from the whore club?]  
That wasn’t even clever, you asshole.

He came back with the glass in hand, setting it down in front of her and sliding it over. He kept quiet, sliding his way in next to her once more and looking to his phone since it went off again. He finally answered the man, only shoving away his phone after. 

[I don’t know. An hour or two.]

He pressed on.   
[Where are you?]   
He looked so desperate. He knew it but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Paula eyed him watching his phone, looking like he’d rather not be there. But she knew it was a front. “You didn’t ask me what I wanted.” She edged closer to him, not too close though. She didn’t want him to feel cornered.

He didn’t say anything to her, only keeping slumped over next to her with a tired gaze, a small yawn falling from his lips. He saw his phone go off once more, but he mentally reminded himself to answer him later since it wasn't important.

“Stu...” She scooted a little closer, letting her hand brush against his arm. “I need to tell you something. Something that’s been eating at me for months now.”

His eyes fell down to her drink, watching the ice on the surface as the condensation dripped along the side. Anything to avoid actually looking at her. “W-what is it?”

“I-“ She knew this could go a few ways. She knew he didn’t understand what had happened, she knew he couldn’t understand what had happened, hell she barely knew. “I never meant for what happened to happen. I don’t really even understand why it did.. I know that’s not an excuse. But Stu... I love you. I want you. I’ve never stopped wanting you. Not for a second. I know I tried acting tough like I didn’t need you but the truth is, I do. I need you. You make me feel whole and I’ve been in pieces for months. I need to know if there’s any chance, any hope that... I don’t know... you could maybe, eventually...” her breath hitched, “forgive me?”

He finally looked over from her as she went on, his face falling to a more unamused expression. He knew he wasn’t very bright, and he knew he was slower to catch onto things but he also knew she fucked up and he wasn’t about to make himself look like an absolute idiot for her. He brushed his fingers over the brim of her glass, bringing it closer to himself and taking a sip. “...Eh.”

She was so nervous she thought she would cry. But she wouldn’t, she had to be tough. She needed him to think she could go on without him regardless of his answer, even if that was far from the truth. “I know I fucked up. I know I can never, ever take that back. He just... I don’t know what happened. I didn’t even want to, I...” She shook it off. “I would do anything to make it up. And I would make it up every single day if I need to. I just... Stu, I-I....” She took a deep breath. “Stu.. I need you.”

“You don’t need me.” He mumbled quietly, shrugging. He gently pushed the drink closer towards her, gesturing to it. His expression looked so down. “H-here, yeah? Is’gonna water down ‘f you wait too long.”

“I don’t care.” She snapped. “And I do need you, Stu. I’m so miserable without you. I’m so lonely. And I don’t want anyone else, you’re the only person who really gets me. And you know I’m the same for you, I know you do. You make me feel home and I’ve been lost without you. Lost.” She brushed a hand across his cheek without thinking and pulled it away, but she had already done it. She was sweating nervously, suffering in silence next to him.

He almost flinched to her touch, but was quick to relax, a soft groan leaving his lips. He could tell she was nervous, but so was he, even if he didn’t show it. He went quiet then, almost dreading the entire conversation since It only made him feel worse and he’d been avoiding the topic completely. He looked away then, tapping his fingers against his own thigh that rested in his lap. “...”

“Please. Can I just have a chance?” She looked at his with sad, desperate eyes. “I would do anything to show you how bad I know I fucked up. How bad I need you.”

He crossed his arms over his chest then, a bit defensively. “You weren’t thinkin’ of me while you were fuckin’ him, yeah? Jus’ forget it, is’over with. If you jus’ want pills I’ve barely got any with me. What is it? What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything I don’t want drugs... Stu I mean it...” she touched his hand again, this time keeping it on him. “I want you. I cant explain what happened but I can say I didn’t want it, I could never want anything or anyone but you. And I’m lost without you.”

He looked over towards her and observed her carefully, looking over every feature he knew so well along her face. And even if he wanted to say something to ease her, he didn’t. “...I-I have to go soon. I can’t stay, yeah?”

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. No. You can’t let him go again.

“Yeah you can. Don’t play that way with me, I know you. Stu, you know me too. Look at me. Know that I mean it. Know that I would and will do anything to show you I mean what I’m saying.”

He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately shifted his weight uncomfortably. Uh oh.

As she spoke, he slowly reached over for his phone and finally answered the bassist on where he was, typing out a discreet message.   
[Sorry uh...didn’t see your message. x I’m at that bar downtown, yeah? Will you come pick me up? ...Please?]

Murdoc picked up his phone after ages of being irritated. He read his text and immediately picked up his keys.   
[Yeah. Be there in a bit.]

He read the message and felt a wave of relief wash over him, letting the phone fall back onto the table as he pushed it away, giving the woman his attention once more. [Uh....sorry. Was...Russel. Back home. Jus' checkin' in.]

She hung her head a little bit. She knew he didn’t want to be there but he was, so there had to be some chance she could keep trying. She felt so desperate, so needy. She needed him to see that. “I can’t do it without you, Stu. I can’t. I don’t want to live without you. And I will spend every day in debt to you if that’s what I have to do. I wish I could explain what happened, I wish I could tell you why it did but I don’t know. I know that’s not good enough, but... I just... I didn’t even want him. I’ve never wanted him. I still don’t. I only want you, and what happened was like... like I wasn’t even in control of myself it was.... Stu, please, I know it’s confusing but I swear to you on my life I’ve never wanted anyone but you. I don’t know what to do, how to be without you. All I’m asking is for a second chance, I’ll do anything, anything to prove it to you.”

2D rested his chin into the palm of his head, rubbing at his temple with his fingertips with a soft groan. He shrugged, mumbling under his breath, barely audible. "Is'that why you called me out 'ere, yeah? I told you it's fine, jus' drop it."

She was struck silent. She didn’t know what else to say. She scooted closer to him, waiting with baited breath. She rested her hand next to his on the table, letting her pinky finger barely touch him. Teasing him.

Murdoc arrived at the bar, but rather than wait outside for him, he went in, knowing they’d be sitting in the back. He stayed towards the front out of sight for a minute, grabbing a drink at the bar, mulling over how to approach this situation.

He leaned back in the booth, his arm reaching up and resting behind her before he sighed. Of course he didn't see the bassist make his way inside, his eyes fixed on the wall across from him with a blank, empty stare. It was late, and here he was next to his recently broken up ex-girlfriend in silence in a rundown bar. "..."

Murdoc turned himself in his chair, scanning the room. He found them sitting in the back, but they didn’t see him. He watched them, curious to see just how well they were catching up. He watched him put his arm around her, his expression blank. What is he doing? He couldn’t read him. His expression could care less but his body language was moving in on her. He felt an unfamiliar feeling building in his chest, like a burning hot sensation. 

She inches closer to him still, desperate to feel him close to her again. His words said it was fine but what could that mean exactly? He was always so misleading. She knew he wanted her to work for it though, for his attention. She knew seeing her so hopeless and desperate for him was exactly what he liked, what he needed to feel like he could be near her again. And she was ready to give it to him.

His arm dropped down to her waist the moment she leaned into him, his fingertips sliding up the hem of her shirt just barely enough to rest there against her skin. His free hand dragged the drink closer to her, offering her another sip. "How long are you stayin' here, eh?"

Murdoc watched closely, leaning forward in his seat to watch his hands move against her. 

Her heart picked up, he was so close to her now she could feel shivers across her skin at his touch. It was electric.  
She dropped her voice down to a submissive whisper, just what she knew he liked from her. “I’ll be here as long as you want me here...”

He leaned into her to hear her voice, a small smirk forming at the corners of his lips. Still oblivious to the bassist, he lowered himself closer to her, sneaking a small, slow kiss along the side of her neck. But he pulled back within seconds, bringing his attention elsewhere despite his arm resting loosely around her hip.

She felt like she could melt, a small but audible gasp escaping her lips. She didn’t dare move an inch, afraid her slightest movement would brush him away too soon. She felt shivers up her back, she closed her eyes wishing the moment would last an eternity. As it came to an end only seconds later, she exhaled slowly, opening her eyes and glancing at him half-lidded as he pretended not to care. She took an invitation to rest her hand on top of his thigh, slowly sliding it innocently to the inside of his leg. 

Murdoc had enough. He stood up, walking towards the two of them through the crowds. He kept his eyes locked on them. He walked up to the table, intending to find a way to separate them. He wasn’t so sure it would work, and he didn’t even fully understand why he wanted to do it, but he was going to try. “Hey faceache, your ride’s here.” He smiled wide and devilish, sliding into the booth next to him.


	2. Under the Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc decides to add some life to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Three of the "Sex Crazed" series, which is set shortly after the band first formed back in phase one, written once again with the lovely Casio playing 2D, and myself as Murdoc and Paula. Please pay attention to the tags before reading and enjoy!  
> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Murdoc and Paula are written by me, toodentz.  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

The second the older man came closer to him, 2D immediately tensed up and his glaring demeanor faded. His arm dropped from Paula, instead resting his elbows onto the table as he slouched over and peered over towards him. “Y-yeh.”

Murdoc leaned over the table, grinning wide, making every move he could to piss the singer off. He looked Paula over in a skeevy manner. “‘Ello, Crackwhore.” He took a swig of his drink and slammed it on the table.

Her face burned red with irritation. She hated him, with every fiber of her being. She accidentally tensed her hand around 2D's thigh, knowing he could probably feel her anger bubbling up. This would be a comfort to him, at the very least. She looked away from Murdoc, grabbing the drink 2D had bought for her and taking a long drink. She shuffled closer to 2D, mostly out of her general discomfort of being glared at in such an unwanted sexual manner.

2D felt almost cornered - Paula leaned into him on one side and Murdoc at his other. He used his elbow to nudge him away against his chest, furrowing his brows with his bottom lip in an irritated pout of his own. “Y-You coulda jus’ waited outside for me, yeah?”

The feeling of her nails in his thigh made him wince, his eyes fixed on his bandmate nonetheless. “Jus’ go, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Murdoc grinned. “What, and miss out on the happy reunion?” He finished his drink. He almost considered exposing their little secret, but he would save that for a later time. He saw the two of them, nestled together despite what he had done to tear them apart. He was almost irritated by how close they were after only a short time.

Paula kept her mouth shut, half terrified of saying anything to him, his silver tongue too good to argue with. She knew she would just blow up at him and she wasn’t there for him. She was there for Stu. She continued to absentmindedly move her hand between his legs under the table. She tugged at his shirt discreetly, looking at him and begging for a way out of this.

2D felt his cheeks grow hot, shifting his weight uncomfortably under Murdoc’s gaze. It didn’t take long for him to start to pull away from the two of them, instead wrapping his arms around himself with a heavy sigh through his nose. “Is’not a big deal, can we go?”

“Sure it is,” Murdoc teased, “the family’s back together again. Oh, how I’ve missed this.” He smirked at both of them, feeling pinpricks if sexual tension picking at him. And he knew it was aimed at both of them. Watching them so close to each other, knowing how easy it was to get with both of them, it was almost too easy. “We can go if you want. You should bring Paula along, after all, I don’t think your little reunion should be cut so short.” He leaned back in his seat, smug that the two of them were so trapped under his influence, whether they wanted to be or not.

Paula felt 2D’s hesitation and pulled her hand away, seething at the fact her meetup with him was being ruined. She just wanted to get him back, see if there was a possibility he still loved her. But now it was ruined, instead she had to find a way to flee the situation without fleeing him in the process.

The heat rose to 2D’s cheeks, causing him to fluster under the dimly lit room. He started to gently bounce his knee, not exactly catching onto what he was hinting it. “N-no, is’late ‘n she wants to go home. We can drop her off.” He looked back towards Paula with an apologetic frown, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s fine with you, yeah?”

She hesitated. “...I, uh...” she looked dejected. Murdoc watched as the two interacted, having a silent discussion over how to escape him but he knew they wouldn’t want to sacrifice each other to do it. He waited, smugly resting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the booth.

Paula looked at 2D, her eyes wide with sadness and a desperation. “I... don’t want to go home.” Not without you, she thought. And it was true. She came there to him to get him back, not to let him walk away with Murdoc of all people, who was acting suspiciously smug with both of them.

His teeth sank deep into his own bottom lip, his eyes looking him over suspiciously. The two of them had a secret, and he was trusting him with it. It showed in his expression, he didn’t have to say a word. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping he’d leave that part out of the conversation as he nearly squirmed in his own seat. Dick. “...”

“Come on, we can have a good time together right? Nice and civil,” he said grinning. Then he had an idea. One the two of them would hardly want to refuse. “What’dyou say we go back to the studio downstairs where no one will bother us and have a little party of our own hmm? Like old times. Except with a little more kick.” He leaned into them, both people looking slightly unnerved and uncomfortable. “You need to learn to live a little. I’ve got some uh, party supplies back at the studio we could break into for a good time if you wanted.”

He felt his stomach churn with nerves, his gaze moving to Paula then like he was seeing if she was interested in it. He leaned back and away from him, pressing a hand into his chest and giving him a gentle push. With an irritated groan then, his face fell, the dim lights bouncing off his features every so often to show he was clearly annoyed. “What are you on about?”

Paula stayed quiet, not about to give away the fact that she would do anything for a chance to spend more time with him. When he looked at her, she looked up, eyes wondering and shrugged.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. “Coke, you dumb shits, I’m talking about doing lines. Do you want in or not? I’m never going to be this generous again.”

2D visibly relaxed, a huff of relief leaving his lips. He wasn’t so tense anymore, and he shrugged to his offer. When he looked over to Paula, he couldn’t help but notice the way her hand was still clamped around his thigh. “M-maybe you should start headin’ home, yeah?”

She looked half offended, dropping her voice again to a whisper so the other man couldn’t hear him. “Why, do you want me to go? I’m not going anywhere. I came here for you... and I always get what I want, remember?” Her hand was dangerously close to him now as she moved it back and forth on his thigh. “I’m sticking with you, that is if you want me to.”

Of course he gave into her. His eyes were fixed on her lips as she spoke, only letting out a heavy sigh before turning his attention back towards the bassist at his other side. Both of them were too close, nearly pressed up right into his side in the cramped booth. "D-Do you care if she comes then, yeah?"

“Sure, the more the merrier. I did say I didn’t want to split up the reunion.” He eyes her over again, hoping 2D would notice the manner in which he did. He wanted him to be jealous.

Paula wanted him so badly but her skin crawled under the bassist’s eyes. She knew as long as she was with him it would be fine, but she couldn’t help feeling like he was up to something. She faked confidence, still rubbing the singer’s thigh under the table. She leaned up to his ear, making sure Murdoc could hear. “Let’s just give it a try hm? Maybe after I could...” she moved her hand over his crotch, being very straightforward about her intentions, “give you a good time when we’re done?”

He glanced toward the older man out of the corner of his eye, almost flustering to her obvious touch underneath the table. His knee brushed against hers gently, his eyes moving to watch her hand before he swallowed hard. This entire night was taking a massive turn he wasn’t expecting. ...Especially with Murdoc at his other side coaxing them to join him.

His arm slid around Paula’s waistline, firm now, acting as almost a barrier in between the two. He caught the way he looked her over, and it only made him look so unamused. “Alright, fine. L-Lets jus’ go.”

Murdoc gave his classic laugh, proof he was plotting. They got up and walked to his car, getting in and riding in silence the whole way. The tone was eerie, almost menacing but strangely also relaxed. It was probably because of what the combination of people in the car had been through, who they were, and why they were all together at this point in time. The air was thick with tensions, though it couldn’t be decided what kind.

The walked to the downstairs entrance, where they could safely spend time in 2D’s room without disturbing the upstairs inhabitants. Murdoc unlocked the door and they walked to his room. As they got to the door, Murdoc peeled off. “I’ll be right back, the stuff is in my room.” He had hesitations leaving them alone for any amount of time, but he had to.

Paula looked around the familiar hallways, focusing instead on the blue haired man. She took his hand tightly out of fear and uncertainty, letting him lead her into his bedroom.

His fingers laced through hers as he pulled her inside, closing the door shut behind her and leaving the two alone in his bedroom. He wasn’t expecting anyone of course, so the room was an absolute disaster. He peered around before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, clearing his throat as he spoke up. “Uh...Didn’t think you were gonna come back ‘ere. Is’a little messy.” He pulled away from her and instead stepped over a pile of clothes, making way towards his bed and crawling his way atop it. He picked up the cigarette resting on his nightstand, holding it out to her as an offering before reaching into the pack and lighting up his own. He brought the filtered end of it to his lips, taking a long drag off from it and tossing the lighter aside, a cloud of smoke leaving his lips. “You can sit.”

She sat, reaching for him after taking the cigarette between her lips. “Let me be close to you,” she half begged, half demanded, grabbing his hands and tugging him towards her. Her legs hung over the bed and she spread them to pull him between her, tempting him. “I’ve missed you so bad it hurts.”  
She looked at him towering over her, dropping his hands to settle her own on his waist. She didn’t wait for a response before she toyed with the buttons of his pants, egging him on. “How long do you think it’ll take him to come back down?”

The cigarette hung from his lips, burning at the end with a trail of smoke filling the room, staring down at her as he blinked twice, watching her carefully. His hands stayed down by his sides, limp with his shoulders slumped back, his hard gaze fixed on her anxious, moving hands. He did his best to hear for his footsteps, but he was most definitely distracted by her. “N-Not long. He’s jus’ runnin’ to his room.”

“All the way upstairs...” she unbuttoned him, unzipped his pants and tugged them down slightly. “You don’t think I’d have the time to just...”

As much as he mentally screamed to back off, knowing Murdoc was well on his way back any second, he didn’t. He simply stood there over her and watched her with curious eyes. “A-After he leaves, yeah?”

She looked up at him with lidded eyes, letting her hand dance over him with a pouted lip. “..You promise?”

His hand came down to cup underneath her jaw, stroking her skin softly with his fingertips, simply nodding silently.

She kept her head staring straight at him, letting him watch her bite her lip as she zipped his pants back up, conveniently leaving them unbuttoned. She stretched her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, sitting back down and taking another drag, tightening her legs around his waist.

Murdoc returned, opening the bedroom door to see 2D standing between her legs. A buzz of jealousy chilled him, but he kept it under control, he wasn’t planning on exposing their dynamic quite yet. He placed a mirrored tray on his nightstand, coming around to stand near the two of them, who hadn’t changed their position since he had entered the room. He wrapped his arm around 2D’s shoulder’s in a friendly way, glancing at Paula again. “You two gonna party with me or should I leave you alone?” He let his hand around 2D’s shoulders toy at the nape of his neck, keeping his expression locked on Paula.

She watched him closely, the three of them standing awfully close. She noticed the way he touched him, taking the first chance to actually make eye contact with him since they had reunited. He smiled wide at her, winking mischievously.

Wait.... what? She thought to herself, growing slightly confused. Why is he being so... friendly?

Murdoc walked over to the tray, pulling out a bag of white powder from his pocket. He dumped some of it into the tray, pulling out a dollar and a credit card from his pocket as well. As he lined the powder up, he paused, looking over at the two of them. “So how would you two like to start?” He was being suspiciously cordial.

Murdoc’s touch sent a chill along his spine, causing him to tense up against his fingers and even pull away before he could. His demeanor seemed to change, just for a moment as he faltered, shrugging him off with a low groan under his breath. And he conveniently avoided any sort of eye contact with the girl despite him standing in between her thighs. He stepped away, creating a large space from himself and the two of them, sitting himself down onto the carpeted floor in front of the mirror then to finish off the cigarette. “Is anyone home?”

“No one can hear us down here, you know that...” He teased, giving the man a look-down as he sat next to Paula, who was beginning to catch on to him. His comment only further made her suspect, and while she didn’t speculate what may have happened between them yet, she definitely speculated what he was trying to do. “I’ll go first,” she said, hopping down off the bed to sit opposite of 2D on the floor. She excitedly held out her hand for Murdoc’s dollar, and he handed it to her eagerly. Murdoc watched her with a smile on his face, quickly realizing that she not only caught wind of what he was trying to do, but was actually working with him. Smart girl...

She snorted the line and sat up, sniffling and shaking her head. “Wow,” she said for no particular reason, waiting and feeling her senses ease into to drug. “That’s good.” She felt herself getting antsy, looking between the two of them hastily. “Well, what are you two losers waiting on?” Murdoc laughed at her eagerness, clearly she wasn’t entirely used to coke. But she was a good sport about it. He leaned back on his hands on the bed, relaxing quite a bit knowing it was only a matter of time until it was officially two against one. “Someone do a line off me, you knobs, I’m bored already. ” She was practically bouncing on her knees.

2D watched her, finally reaching over to ash out the cigarette. He stared at her in awe as she took a line, almost impressed with her. He leaned all his weight back onto the wall, shifting himself forward to her question that seemed to make him perk up. He certainly wasn’t about to willingly watch Murdoc do it, and he flustered to the opposite thought of him watching him do it.

He shook his head before he sat up, reaching over for the bag and giving it a gentle shake. This is so fucked up. He sat himself up onto his knees, giving her a gentle push onto her back as he familiarized himself in between her legs once more, lifting her shirt with one hand before carefully lining up the powder along her midsection. He leaned himself down, rolling up the dollar bill tightly before using it, snorting up the entire line slowly, closing his eyes. Once he was done, he sat himself back onto his knees, letting his head fall back and wiping his nose with the back of his jacket sleeve.

She felt chills as he touched her, crawling between her legs in such a nonchalant manner. She knew he was trying to seem like he didn’t want to touch her that way but she also knew he couldn’t resist. She sat up when he did, waiting for him to bring his head back down and wrapped her arms around him, bringing her forehead to his as she hovered seductively close to his lips, letting her hands frantically wander under his shirt. She had come on to him fast.  
“Hold on,” Murdoc said, getting off the bed and stepping back down to the floor with them. “My turn...” he looked between the two of them as if to say they had to choose. “Well, who am I doing a line off? I’ll let you two bicker over me.” He was too confident, knowing at the very least that 2D would be more than uncomfortable in either situation. But he would put him in it anyways. Paula, instead of arguing, looked to 2D with heavy eyes, taunting him. “You pick, it’s your room,” she said.

2D frowned and let his arms fall off from her, leaning himself back onto the wall, sitting in front of the windowsill. He rested his head into his hand, rubbing at his scalp with his fingertips as he looked over to the two of them. His response was a mere shrug, seeming so careless. ...Except the last thing he wanted was to watch him on top of her body. He brought his legs in and sat Indian style, bouncing his knee.

“So who’s it gonna be then?” He waited patiently, knowing 2D was visibly upset about this predicament. Paula saw this as an opportunity to either make 2D jealous or expose her suspicions about what Murdoc was up to. “You can do them off me if you want,” she teased, leaning back on her hands, teasingly spreading her legs. “That is, if 2D won’t be a good sport.” Murdoc crawled towards her on the floor, stopping before he reached her, dead in the middle of the two of them. He looked at 2D. “Well? What’dyou say faceache?”

He was quick to intervene, sitting himself up and speaking over his words to cut him off. “N-No, y’can do it off me. O-or wha’ever.” He looked more irritated than anything, shooting the older man a glare before he shrugged himself out of the jacket he’d been wearing, throwing it aside and into the pile with the rest of his laundry. “J-Jus’ hurry up.”

Murdoc smirked as Paula watched on. She shifted around on edge, her energy spiking as she couldn’t sit still. The drugs were starting to hit her.  
Murdoc crawled over top of him, removing his shirt slowly, making Paula raise an eyebrow. She watched him closely as he ran his hands up his sides, almost familiarly. She didn’t think too much of it yet, it was probably just the coke.

He took of 2D’s shirt and tossed it aside, lining up the loose powder and snorting it with one hand, the other keeping him steady resting on the man’s hip. He sat up and sniffed, sitting firmly now between the two of them. They were all visibly restless.

2D followed his movements and sat back onto his elbows, then laid himself onto his back. His teeth bit into his lip as he watched him, almost stopping himself from letting out a soft noise. He seemed to be in a bit of a trance, the powder feeling like a spike to his brain with his hazy gaze.  His eyes moved to the hand on his hip, causing him to squirm a bit, furrowing his brow.

Paula was too busy watching the man on 2D’s stomach to see his face or the way he was visibly holding a moan. She focused on him, wishing she was the one crawling over him. Then, as the drugs soaked in further, she figured,  what’s stopping me? As Murdoc sat up off him, she crawled over to him before he had sat up, letting herself lean over him as she kissed around the side of his neck. Murdoc backed away from them for a moment, letting the coke set in a little more before he planned on really kicking off his plan, but Paula was unwittingly playing her part very well. As he backed away, she moved to straddle him, still pressing her lips hard against his neck, moving up to his chin, and resting her forehead against his. She waited to see what he would do, the drugs knowingly swimming around in his head just how they were for her. She knew he had to feel just as restless. Murdoc watched them closely, their sexual energy keeping his eyes locked on their bodies.

Even if Murdoc was there so dangerously close to the two and clearly invading their privacy, he didn’t mind his hands working up to rest onto her waist. His fingers rested there onto her hips, pulling her down closer to guide her into a gentle grind against him. With his eyes fixed on her, he started to tug her shirt up, exposing her stomach, then her chest until he managed to pull it off from her and toss it aside shamelessly. A smirk formed on his lips, his resting on her thighs and giving a gentle stroke.

She took the chance to dip her hips over his body, beginning a steady grind as his hands guided her. Murdoc watched the two of them, starting to feel the restlessness the two of them were already deep into. 

Paula was well aware of his plan, and she was ready to get moving. Her brain was moving fast, and their bodies weren’t moving fast enough. She planted her lips hard on his, kissing him deeply. She kept him distracted as she reached a hand behind her towards Murdoc, waving him over. 

Okay, so she definitely caught wind of my plan, he thought, making his way towards the two of them. As 2D was distracted by Paula, she sat him up with her lips still against his. As he fell for her distraction, Murdoc moved behind him, sitting on his knees to rest his hands on his bare sides, letting his lips settle onto the crook of his neck.

2D moved his lips with hers, sitting himself up to let Paula rest comfortably into his lap, his hands firmly on her hips. But once he felt the bassist’s familiar hands on his delicate body, he broke it, pulling away from her kiss and turning to look back over his shoulder. His fingers fell from her hips, his cheeks flushing red as he started to frown deeply, his head overwhelmingly racing. Even his own heartbeat felt quick, pounding against his chest as he swallowed, his voice soft spoken. “W-what’re you doin’...?”

Paula rested her hand warmly on his cheek, tilting his face back towards her. “Don’t worry, bluebird, it’s all in good fun.” She kissed him softly again, letting the hand not on his cheek move down his body between his legs. Murdoc leaned in, too, whispering to him as he bit under his ear. “Yeah, come on, it’s just a bit of fun right? Not like it means anything. What else can we do hm?” He kissed him again. The two of them had him trapped. What he was going to do about it was up to him.

They knew him better to know he’d start to put up a bit of a weak fight, perking up the moment he felt his lips along his ear. “...W-what d’you mean?”  But his eyes fell to her hand resting in between his thighs, undeniably letting out a choked groan. He dropped his hands from her and brought his arm up to wipe along his nose once more, a reminder of his own high coming on.

Paula glanced at Murdoc as 2D complained, hinting at him to follow her lead. Murdoc snaked his hands around 2D’s front, replacing Paula’s between his legs. He cupped his hands over the man’s crotch and started to rub him down, still letting his lips take purchase against his neck. Paula unbuttoned his pants for the second time that night, this time making room for Murdoc instead. She relished in his kiss, letting her teeth drag against his bottom lip as she continued to grind against him in his lap, one hand on  the opposite shoulder of Murdoc to steady herself, the other teasing down his chest and across his bare upper midsection.

He almost melted into his touch, his weight giving in and leaning back against his chest as he suppressed another tempting moan. His lips were swollen from her kiss, the tip of his tongue running along his bottom teeth as he started to cooperate, obediently following along.  He brought a hand up to gently grip onto his wrist, his free hand resting along Paula’s hip. “Uh...”

Paula moved his hand upward onto her chest, begging him to cup his hands over her. “I told you I wanted you...” she teased between kissing him, her steady grind pressing into his hips. Murdoc slid his hands under the now exposed waistline of his boxers, reaching and cupping him again. “You’re not gonna get hard for us?” Murdoc growled, edging him on. He wrapped his other hand onto his hip bone, holding onto him as he rubbed him. 

Paula went in for the kill. “I want you to undress me..” 

They were both coming on strong.


	3. Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, drugs can be enough to pull even the biggest rivalries together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Murdoc and Paula are written by me, toodentz.  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

He did exactly as he was told, growing hard in the bassist’s fingers as the discomfort grew in the fabric of his jeans. He pushed off from him and sat himself up, his arm wrapping around her middle before pushing her down onto her back, crawling to hover over her on his hands and knees, a prominent arch in his back - a pretty, unintentional view for his bandmate. His lips met the side of her neck then, sinking his teeth into her skin as he held himself up with one hand, the other sliding his fingertips underneath her underwear, starting to tug downwards.

She let out a soft moan, slow and drawn out. Murdoc sat up and made his way to sit up on his knees behind the man, pulling his pants down past his knees in efforts to undress him as he played with Paula. He reached around him from behind and began to stroke him slowly. Paula wrapped her arms around his neck and pandered to him. “Mm... keep going baby... you feel so good...”

He obliged and shifted himself to work with him, kicking off his jeans from his ankles before bringing his full attention back to her, moving himself to sit back onto his knees in between her legs. The bassist’s advancement on him made him moan out in a low, intimate voice, his hands tugging down the rest of Paula’s clothing then to add to the pile. He didn’t say a word, his back turned to Murdoc as his curious hands started to explore her body, down her sides and along the back of her thighs.

Paula gripped the carpet under his caress, his fingers traveling across her body with familiarity only he could have. 

Murdoc knew he would be a tough nut to crack but he wouldn’t give up easily. He pulled his boxers down past his knees next and quickened his pace, stroking him with a harder grip. Paula continued her lip service, obediently laying beneath him. “Touch me... you do it so well... “ she stretched her arms down to make contact with his thighs, needing to feel him. As he sat back, Murdoc continued his advances, digging his teeth into his neck with a low groan.

The blue-haired boy felt overwhelmed in the best way, his lips parting as he sat up, the sound of a whine leaving him. But despite how good he felt, he was hardly paying him any mind, his focus on her underneath him as he leaned down to press a kiss to her collarbone, parting from the older man once more. His lips dragged down to her chest, down lower along her stomach, and finally to her waist. He kept himself steady on all fours, exhaling a content sigh as he brought a hand up in between her thighs, using two of his fingers to tease her aching entrance, slowly sliding them inside of her.

“Ah-ahhh... hhh...” she moaned, gripping the carpet below her hands as if she would pull it out of the floor. She was so depraved from his touch, she had wanted him so badly. “Mm.. ah-f-fuck...” 

Murdoc decidedly realized 2D wasn’t going to be giving him attention quite yet, so he decided to do something that would make him. He moved off of the man and settled above Paula, where he knew 2D would be looking, and began to undress himself. Unbuttoning his pants he reached for his own member and began stroking himself, watching the two of them closely as he slid his fingers inside of her, both of their bodies exposed to him to watch as he pleased.

2D’s wrist moved in an even rhythm, adding a third finger inside of her as he worked at a steady pace. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting Murdoc’s stroking hand, then up to meet his gaze. He stared at him for a long, lingering moment. He didn’t have to say anything else, tucking his bottom lip into his teeth, his expression almost seductive.

Murdoc looked dead at the man as he watched him. He licked his lips with his long tongue, slowly and taunting, as if to say I know you want me. He moves himself closer to Paula, sitting right above her and reaching for her hand. She pulled one of her hands above her head and made her grasp him, guiding her hand for a few moments as he sat himself against the bed behind him, watching him touch her and her touch him.   
Paula did as she was instructed, laying on her back between the two men. As his fingers pushed into her she felt herself getting wetter, growing more vocal. She stroked Murdoc as he guided her, knowing 2D would only get jealous and want her more, not knowing he would be jealous of both of them.

His gaze fell as she took him in her hand, instead furrowing his brow and pointedly looking away from him, moving himself to sit in between her legs onto his knees. He brought his now wet fingers up to his lips, his tongue tasting her briefly before bringing his grasp down to his own member, positioning himself against her. He used his hips to ease inside of her, his hands moving to pin her down by her hips, wasting no time in moving to thrust into her a bit roughly, his voice a whisper as he did. “A-ah, fuck, you’re tight love.”

“Hhhnnnn... Stu.. ah-aahhh...” she wanted to speak but he felt so fucking good. She moaned again high pitched and a bit louder. She tightened her grip on Murdoc instinctively, and he guided her hand at a faster pace. He could feel himself throbbing as he watched the docile man thrust into her, behaving so adamantly different than he was used to seeing. He couldn’t lie, it was turning him on even more. He couldn’t stand by and watch any longer.  
Murdoc leaned over, still letting her stroke him on her own, and kissed her open-mouthed upside down, slipping his tongue into her mouth and interrupting her whines. 

Paula felt her whole body moving as he thrusted himself inside her, his movements were needy and almost irritated.

His hand moved up to run his fingers through his hair, giving a harsh tug as he watched, his stomach churning with absolute jealousy he refused to admit. It only made him fuck the woman harder underneath him, sliding himself entirely out of her before thrusting back in, doing his best to shake off his envy. Sitting back on his knees, one hand gripping her waist, he pulled her into each thrust, pushing himself completely inside of her as he let his head fall back with a heavy groan.

“Mmmnm..Ahhh!” His ferocity was getting to her, her whole body threatened to melt under his touch. She moaned loudly past the bassist’s mouth, almost uncontrollably. Murdoc knew her moans were only encouraging him, he decided to cut them short. He straddled himself underneath her arms, forcing her to sit up on her elbows as 2D’s thrusting shifted her body under him. He took her and teased his length in front of her before moving her lips over him, pulling himself into her mouth. He rested his hands firmly behind her head and thrusted himself into her mouth. 

“NNnnmmmm.. mmm..nnn” she gasped loudly, moaning past his length, completely overwhelmed by the two men fucking her. Murdoc could feel 2D close behind him as he thrusted into her. He reached one hand behind his head and into the blue locks of the singer behind him, pulling his hair hard.

His head fell forward a bit to his force to rest onto his shoulder, wincing heavily as he did with an even heavier whine. He took it as a sign to pick up his pace, doing so and pushing himself deeper into her, craving the sweet sound of her noises. His mind was racing, the drugs making him feel so much better than he could expect, his smirk only growing wider. He still didn’t say anything though, careful with how he was - after all, his ex-girlfriend was underneath him and he couldn’t help his own quiet jealousy.

Paula moved one hand to Murdoc’s hips as she continued to moan past his cock, feeling completely overwhelmed. The two of them were fucking her hard her body felt more fragile with every thrust but it felt so good. She had no control over how either of them were fucking her, her eyes began to water as tears streamed down her face. 2D was being rough, and she was loving it. 

Murdoc pulled his hair tighter, then moving his hands behind him he grabbed one of 2D’s hands to wrap around the front of him, making him touch him as he fucked the girl below them. He weaved their fingers together as he guided the man’s hand over his upper body as the girl beneath them moaned even louder, still muffled behind the bassist’s length.

His pace started to falter as he was pulled forward, his hips grinding into her as he caught his balance. His nails started to dig into his abdomen, gripping onto him as he soft sound of his moans were almost directly into his ear. He started to struggle keeping up with him, as expected, his grip in his hair almost a distraction as it made him slip a heavy cry from his lips.

Paula couldn’t see past the bassist but she assumed the cries from the singer were because of how good he was fucking her. She struggled to pull her mouth off the bassist to moan, encouraging him to keep going. “Aaa-aah-aaahh... please,.. hh.. please fuck me harder.. ahhhhhhhnn... pl-please..” she was shouting, her voice loud and whining. Murdoc brought 2D’s hands to his cock as she let off of him, guiding him to stroke him now. Finally, he could feel the man’s touch. Paula hooked her arms around Murdoc’s legs and held onto him as 2D fucked her, feeling unsteady as she continued her whining, desperate moaning.

2D obliged and wrapped his loose fingers around him tightly, starting to stroke him off with the use of her saliva as a lubricant. He rested his head onto his shoulder, his attention suddenly shifting to move towards him just a bit more, letting a drawn-out, sultry moan fall from his throat, right into his ear. Of course he wanted him to focus on him, even if he wouldn’t exactly admit it, his hand moving steadily against him as he started to pant. “A-ah...”

Paula felt him slow down in his pace, looking down to see him stroking Murdoc. She didn’t think anything of it really, the three of them were working together after all.   
Murdoc crawled off of Paula and turned around to face 2D. He stood over the two of them, Paula still on the floor and 2D still on his knees. The perfect height.   
“Suck me off, pretty boy...” he asked but more demanded, digging his hands into his hair and tugging the man’s face forward. 

Paula paid them no mind, her arms hooking around the standing man’s legs for support as 2D continued to thrust into her at a heavy pace. “Ahh-ah-ah- hhhhhhnnn... fuck.. f-fuck me... fuck mmme.. ah...”

“But...Ngh—“ His cheeks flustered a heavy red color before he looked up at him, his hands falling back to rest onto her hips as he picked up his even rhythm once more to please her, the tugging of his hair making him weak. He swallowed hard before he parted his lips and took him into his mouth, his tongue sliding along his length and letting him use him however he’d like. He closed his eyes to avoid looking upwards to him, the vibration of his own moan giving off onto his cock as he was careful with his teeth.

Paula looked at the man, his lips sliding over the bassist’s cock with ease. She wondered for a moment if maybe he’d done this before, but the thought was put out quickly when she realized it wasn’t exactly hard to do. The more she thought about it, though, the more she craved his cock. She felt herself coming close to climax, but she wasn’t anywhere near ready to finish what they had began. 

“Let m-me... Stu... let me suck your cock... please... hh.. I want to... please... I’m gonna cum if you keep-aa aaahhhh- going...”

He heard her and let out a groan, fluttering his eyes open then to look upwards at the bassist. Like he was in charge. He started to slow his pace inside her, his mouth moving on him knowing well enough he’d pull at his sensitive scalp if he’d stopped. He brought a hand up to wrap around him, moving onto him with the help of his tongue before he let his length slide out from him, stroking him with a breathless, panted expression up at him. “...”

Murdoc gripped his hair full fisted in his hands, holding on tightly. As he pulled out, Paula moved her way between Murdoc’s legs to reach between 2D’s as she eagerly took him into her mouth.

“Eh...” The boy used his free hand to rest onto her shoulder, his nails digging into her before he pulled him back into his mouth, his tongue teasing him at the very tip, his eyes closing once more to relish in the taste of him.

Murdoc moves the man’s head up and down onto him, his pace fevered. Finally, he was getting the attention he wanted. And in front of Paula, nonetheless. He thrusted himself roughly into the man’s mouth and his lips surrounded him. 

Paula had no cares for what was going on above, she had truly missed the taste of his cock in her mouth. She had been so desperate for him and finally she could taste him again, pleasing him with her tongue better than anyone else could ever hope to do for him. She let her tongue drag from his base to his head, taking him into her mouth and sucking just enough before sliding him into her mouth and letting a moan vibrate against him.

His jaw clenched up, finally looking upwards to him, shooting him a bit of a warning glare before closing his eyes once more and allowing him to slide along his tongue. He could easily feel him hitting the back of his throat, causing the boy to gag, struggling to keep still. He moved one hand down into Paula’s hair and the other rested onto the man’s hip, his nails digging into his skin then as a small trail of saliva dripped down along the corner of his mouth.

Paula felt so restless, the drugs swimming in her head as her pace quickened and she grew needy. She took him all the way into her mouth, sliding herself down onto him as his hand gripped her hair. She wanted him to use her, anything if it meant satisfying him. As she pulled up she pulled all the way off of him, letting her tongue circle his sensitive tip before quickly taking him in again, her moans growing frantic and needier. 

Murdoc began to feel restless as well, pulling himself roughly into the man’s mouth. “Ahh.. you feel so good... I-I want to fuck you...” He was moving his hips heavily towards him, face-fucking him as his pace grew sporadic and desperate. “Fuck... hh... you’re so good...”

2D’s eyes started to water then, a whine leaving his throat as best as he could, his nails gripping onto him tightly as he let him. He started to get vocal, a frantic moan immediately following him to the sensation of her around his member, holding her firmly around the nape of her neck. But he only looked up to him the moment he suggested fucking him, almost like he was telling him no with his returning glare. His lips tightened around him, his breathless gasps filling the room as he gave him his attention, admittedly.

Paula was only encouraged by his frantic moaning, moving faster along him. “Mmmm.. nnmm..” She moaned and moved her hands to use only her mouth as she placed her hands on the backs of his thighs to pull herself onto him more hastily, moaning on to him. 

Meanwhile, Murdoc continued to use him, fighting the resistance he was beginning to show at the suggestion of fucking him. “I will get what I want pretty boy... now take me in your mouth like you love it...” He shut his eyes tight, soaking in the feeling of his wet mouth around him. The sounds of the two of them moaning mixed in the air and he listened intensely, letting the noises send shivers through his body.

He followed his movements obediently, keeping his mouth tight around him and moaning onto him, holding himself up with the help of his hand against his waist. His fingers stroked through Paula’s hair, a reminder he still admired her there, taking him. His slacked jaw grew sore, a heavy groan leaving him nonetheless as he tasted him, his tongue exploring him In all the familiar ways he already knew. And the last thing he wanted was for her to know.

She pulled off of him, her restlessness not satisfied by those repeated movements. She knew he was occupied, but decidedly was so desperate for him she decided she would tease him a bit. She looked up at him from below and she stroked his member. “Hhh.. Stu... I want you.... I want you.. I need you...” She watched as the bassist pushed himself into his mouth, beginning to notice how well he was taking it. She sat up on her knees and moved behind the man as he thrusted into him, placing her hands on his hips and leaning around him to meet 2D’s face as he took the bassist in his mouth. “I need you inside me, Stu...” she began to run her hands down her body in his sight, moving her own fingers inside of herself and biting her lips. “I want you inside me... please...” she begged him, knowing the bassist wouldn’t let him pull away, knowing it would only make him crave her.

He peeked an eye open to her, his attention moving towards her instead, his only audible response a soft moan against the bassist’s length. He held himself up onto his knees in front of him, eventually fluttering his eyes closed and keeping still for him, obeying him despite how badly he wanted her. He was torn between the craving of her and the need for him, his own hand moving down to take hold of his member now that she’d moved. He stroked himself slowly, his fingers cupping himself as his thumb ran along his sensitive tip, sliding down back to the base in a repeated notion.

She stayed out of his reach purposely, begging him more and more. “Touch me Stu... please... hhh..ah-ah.... I-I need you inside me... please...please...” she reached around the bassist and brushed her hand against his as he stroked himself, guiding him over himself. Murdoc watched as she toyed with him, admittedly her words were slightly making him want her, too. He knew the singer must be desperate. He moved one hand down to her, motioning for her hand. She took it, her eyes watching 2D closely for any signs of jealousy. He took the free hand not in the singer’s hair and wrapped it hard around her waist, pulling her into his side and kissing her deeply, sliding his long tongue back into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, moaning past his lips. Murdoc continued pulling 2D onto him, moaning against her lips as well and he felt a slight resistance. He slid his hand down the woman’s curves and moved his fingers inside her as he kissed her, feeling her drip down his fingers as he began working her, leaving 2D taught around his cock to watch.

Of course he felt a pant of jealousy run through him, and it was obvious as he tensed up, his mouth suddenly moving off of the bassist. He wiped his lips with the back of his arm, catching his breath as he panted heavily, his flushed chest rising and falling with each inhale. He sat back onto his knees, pointedly looking away from the two before he sighed and brushed away his now messy bangs from in front of his face.

Paula tore herself away from the bassist’s lips, looking at 2D and reaching out a hand to him as she remained coiled around the bassist. “Please..Stu... hh..I want you.. inside me... I need you inside me...” She called to him as Murdoc pressed his lips into her neck, pulling away from the singer as if he could care less he had stopped, only knowing this would make him even more jealous. He continued pressing his fingers into her, groaning into her neck. “Ahh..aaah...hh..Stu...fuck... hhh... his fingers... a-ahh..” She struggled against the bassist, playing up her desperation to encourage 2D to take what he wanted. Murdoc stroked himself, moving closer to her entrance with his member, but still using his fingers. He hesitated, watching to see what the singer would do. Both of them were playing with him, forcing him to take action.

2D sat back, his eyes glued to the two of them as he furrowed his brow. His chest tightened, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that was absolute jealousy. Even with the drugs filling his head and making him hazy, he still couldn’t shake the feeling off of everything that happened between the two of them - except now it was happening right in front of him. He squirmed, shifting his weight as he pointedly looked away from the two, acting as if he couldn’t care at all - even if it burned him inside. “...”

Murdoc saw this and continued his plight, caring less about his feelings and more about the sexual electricity the drugs were causing him to focus on. After all, if he was going to be a prude... And anyways, he knew he’d get what he wanted later anyways, the man never had a problem with him no matter what he did. 

But Paula didn’t want Murdoc. It was a ploy to get 2D. And she wasn’t about to give up yet. “Stu- Stu you have to... hhh...please... help... I need you... I need you... please... take me... take me...”

His eyes were more focused on Murdoc’s fingers toying with her than her actual words, gritting his teeth together before he sighed through his nose. And it wasn’t long before he got back up onto his knees, his hand hooking around her waist and pulling her away from him, pushing her weight down onto the floor as he stood in between her thighs. He hardly even hesitated as he positioned his length against her entrance and gave a thrust inside of her, claiming her as his once more. His fingers gripped onto her waist, starting up a quickened pace as he pulled her onto him, meeting her movements with a rough, hard thrust of his hips. After all, she was still his.

Murdoc had played right into his game. He let the man take her, watching as he pushed her to the floor. 

Paula let out a loud cry as he entered her hastily, grabbing onto him without hesitation. She wanted this so badly, she needed him. “Ahh...ah-ah-hhh... St-Stu...” she held onto him tightly, her nails visibly clawing at his back and she held to him. She pinned her legs tightly to his sides, leaving him plenty of space to push inside her as her whiny, high moans only begged him for more.

Murdoc watched as the man thrusted into her, his dominant attitude with her only entertaining him further. He circled behind him, grabbing the bottle of lube from out of the singer’s top drawer. He walked up to the man as he thrusted inside her, and began stroking himself, watching him fuck her. He stepped closer until he was standing directly behind him, still stroking himself as he began to apply lube to his hardened length.

2D paid the bassist no mind, his attention focused on her underneath him, his fingers gripping onto her waistline and pulling her into every thrust he made inside of her. He was rough, sliding himself entirely into her, almost selfishly. His teeth grit together, his hand crawling up along her stomach until his fingers met her throat, pinning her down and taking absolute control over her thin body. “N-Ngh....”

She bit her own lip as he brushed her throat, a long drawn-out moan escaping her as her body shook from his ferocity. Her eyes clamped right as she took in the feeling of him, one hand scratching down his back to clamp down onto the wrist of the hand around her neck. She held him there as if to beg him for more. She was insatiable, tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out for him. 

Her sounds hit Murdoc in waves of pleasure, he felt himself beginning to throb at her desperate whining. As the singer began to push into her, Murdoc quickly grabbed him by the hips and steadied himself, pushing inside him with no hesitation. He let out a loud moan, savoring the feeling of his tightness as his hips moved against him unintentionally, the singer not having time to react to the man before thrusting inside of the girl below him.

The boy immediately tensed, his eyes growing wide to the sudden invading feeling inside of him, looking back over his shoulder briefly before he brought his attention back down to her. He couldn’t help himself - letting a soft, longing moan leave his lips as he slid into him, his hand falling from her throat and instead holding himself up on all fours. His expression was more shocked than anything, the slightest arch in his back showing he wasn’t exactly protesting against it. But he spoke up anyway, his thrusts coming to a slow as he peered back at him. “A-ah—“

Paula barely noticed as Murdoc had slipped inside of him, opening her eyes to see why he had begun to slow down. She started to see what was unfolding very clearly, taking note of it but not saying a word. There were more important things to deal with.

Murdoc matched the man’s thrusts, pushing into him every time he pulled out of her. He practically did the work for him, pressing himself onto him and he took the room to pull out. Murdoc let his head fall backward as he reveled in the feeling of him, groaning at every inward movement.

He slowly closed his eyes and took in the familiar feeling of him, parting his lips as another groan left him, comfortable with him. He sat himself up, his hands moving back onto her hips as his back pressed into the bassist’s chest, his entire dominant demeanor faltering. His cheeks started to fluster, mentally torn between the woman underneath him and now him taking him from behind. He sank his teeth into his bottom pout, biting down harshly to keep himself quiet as he kept himself firmly against him. “Hh— Ah....”

She made a sharp gasp every time he pushed into her, even if his pace had slowed he was taking longer to push into her and she could feel every inch of him hard inside her. She looked up at him as Murdoc thrusted sharply inside the singer, his face twisting and distorting as he bit his lips, his moans and gasps eliciting more from her. She could feel the bassist moving into her through him, every onward movement from him carried into a heavier thrust for her. “Aaahhh..hhhh... mm.. fuck me.. fuck -ah- me Stu fuck me please fuck me... hhh-” His dominant demeanor was faltering but she was entranced by his reactions, something about watching the man she loved getting fucked was addicting to her.  
Murdoc gripped the singer harder, gritting his teeth. “You’re so tight... hhh... are you gonna cry for me like you do so good?”

With his back pressed to his chest tightly, he rested his head back onto his shoulder, parting his lips wide as a choked moan left his throat. With one hand keeping still hip, his other hand dropped down in between their bodies, using two of his fingers to circle around her sensitive clit. He peered over towards Murdoc then, his face dropping with an almost threatening glare. But it didn’t last the moment he pushed himself back inside of him, making him cry out in a heavy whine. “A—Ah, Muds...M-Fuck—“

She felt shivers up her body, the urge to absolutely scream hitching in her throat. Her voice cracked pathetically under him, she felt her body weakening. “F-ff...f-fuck..a-ahh.. you’re so good-hhhh....” His whining was pushing her farther, his fingers working at her made her drip. She pandered to Murdoc, wanting to see how loud he would be willing to get in front of her. “M-Murdoc... fuck... fuck him harder... he looks so good...hh..” 

He pushed harder into the man, letting a long groan as he gripped him and pulled himself inside heavier with his hips. “See that? Even your girl thinks you sound pretty.”

He leaned his weight back into him, letting his head fall back onto his shoulder, closing his eyes as he let out a long moan to fill the room. His back arched perfectly, flinching his shoulders as he pushed himself harder inside of him, only to relax himself each time. There wasn’t much he could say and he knew it, struggling as he squirmed against him, his hand gripping onto her waist as he continued to stroke her sensitive area with his fingertips. “F-Fuck, ah—“

Paula was struggling to keep control of her body, she arched her back from below the two men, moaning with every stroke inside her. “I’m- im gonna- im gonna cum for you Stu-p-please..mmm.. let me... nnn...” 

Murdoc pushed sudden and hard inside him, rapidly increasing his pace as he began to fuck him hard and fast. He wanted her to cum, perhaps he could have him to himself for a moment... then he could really begin to tear into him. “You’re good at taking orders, aren’t you? Let her do it. Tell her.” He whispered into his ear, all but demanding him to tell her what to do.

He let out a harsh cry, lifting his head from him and peering down at her, nodding obediently. His wrist moved as he stroked her, coaxing her to her release as he practically let the bassist do all the work, his small frame perfectly in sync with his movements as he sped up. His eyes were glued to her expression, watching her carefully as she moved underneath him, admiring how badly she wanted this. His voice spoke up then, his heavy accent low under his breath. “C-cum for me, yeah? On m-me, why don’t you.”

“Hhh... I wanna.. I’m-I’m gonna-“ she held it for as long as she could, her whole body tensing beneath her as her voice cracked and whined. “I’m I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum for you- I’m- aaahhhhhgg...” Her whole body tensed and released, the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced rippled through her body with such force that she let out a high pitched moan almost like a scream, her whole body drifting like some out of body experience. She panted as her mouth hung open, laying beneath the singer as her whole body went limp. 

Murdoc pulled the singer backwards as Paula’s body began to relax, pulling him out of her and taking steps backwards. Still pushing roughly inside him, he snaked his way to the back of the man’s head and pressed him forward to the floor, his backside still arched upwards to the man’s waist as he fucked him. He grimaced, his hard length beginning to throb as he spoke to him, pressing inside him with such force he knew the man must feel a sting by now. As he picked up his pace, he growled orders at the singer. “Now taste what she did for you...”

He didn’t have much time to relish in the feeling of her, his body following his order and positioning himself to how the bassist pleased. His hands pressed into the floor, his fingers digging into the carpet as he let out an even louder cry, his cheek against the floor uncomfortably. He couldn’t help but even start to grow vocal, closing his eyes and taking it obediently. His head perked up to his order then, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes as he brought his gaze towards the exhausted woman. “W-wha— Ah, n-Ngh, what?”

He let up on the singer slightly, pushing his face down now between her legs. “I said taste what she did for you.” He demanded. Paula was still reeling from her orgasm, panting and breathless on the floor. She wasn’t sure she could take much more, she was already so sensitive.   
Murdoc slammed himself roughly inside the man between this command, all but saying ‘do it or else’.

With a whimper, he cooperated, his tongue quick to run along her throbbing entrance, tasting her. His lips puckered around her, slowly circling around her clit one last time before he pulled back just slightly, his breath starting to pant. He sat himself up on his hands and knees, peering back over his shoulder towards him with wide eyes. It was clear he wasn’t done with him yet.

Murdoc watched as he ran his tongue along her, his pace becoming more needy. “That’s a good boy, look what you’ve done..” he whispered in a low sultry tone, grabbing him by both hips again as the singer remained on his hands and knees. Paula’s laid beneath them, catching her breath as she watched the show unfold before her eyes. That was her-uh, ex-boyfriend getting fucked by another man... and she was loving it. She watched on in silence, her body collecting itself before she began to just back in.

He seemed to ignore Paula then, at least for the time being as he closed his eyes, a higher-pitched moan slipping between his teeth as he grit them together, his fingertips gripping into the carpet desperately. He bounced off of him with each thrust, dropping down onto his elbows as he hid his own expression behind his matted hair. “A-ah, ah—“

He felt his body move beneath him. “That’s it... so good for me aren’t you?” He pressed and pressed, Paula watching on from below and she caught her breath. His tongue had sent chills down her body, as she struggled to catch her breath and continue seeing her man being fucked.

The boy sat himself up on his hands and knees steadily, squeezing his eyes shut as he took in the familiar feeling of him, the sound of his soft moaning indicating how good he felt. He knew she was watching him - he could almost feel her gaze on him, his cheeks flushing red as he did his best to ignore it. He didn’t say anything, ensuring he was quiet despite the shaky whines leaving his lips.

Murdoc looked at the woman watching him, her eyes locked on his face. She bit her lips with want, something about seeing him like this was enticing to her. Murdoc pushed the man forward over top of her, his face even with her underneath him as he sat up on all fours, hovering over her. He wanted to make sure she could see him like this, exactly what the singer was afraid of. He was going to make sure he got fucked, no holding back. He thrusted his hips harder into him, even faster. He pulled almost entirely out of him with each thrust, pushing his whole self back inside with force. Paula watched him from below, snaking a hand down as she began to finger herself at the scene unfolding right past her face.

The second he pushed him forward, he started to lose his balance, catching himself above her before he met her eyes with an almost panicked look. There was nothing he could do about it - and he knew it - his teeth biting together as another groan left him. He eventually pressed his forehead into hers, doing whatever he could to salvage his dominance, instead slipping his own hand down in between her thighs and replacing her fingers with his own, his thumb circling over her clit to match his pace. There was almost a bit of fear in him, being so vulnerable like this above her, holding himself up with one hand pressed into the carpet.

“Ah-aggh... you feel so good inside me... don’t stop..” She was already so sensitive from having orgasmed once, her body still pulsing as he pushed his fingers inside her. It felt intense, like she should be sore but it felt so good. She reached down and grabbed his length, beginning to pull and stroke him as the man continued to press inside him. “She never knew you were such a twink, huh? Imagine that, two pathetic bitches for me to fuck..” he taunted him, knowing it would push him closer to his release. Murdoc felt something building, his member throbbing as he pushed inside him.

The pet name made his stomach churn, his fingers pulling out of her and instead he sat himself back up to press into his chest, his own climax building faster than he anticipated with her now stroking fingers. He stood on his knees in between her legs, one hand resting on her hip as the other dug his nails deep into the bassist’s thigh. His head fell back onto his shoulder, his hair messily brushing away from his face as he let out another loud cry. “A-ah, M-Mu—“ He stopped himself before nearly screaming his name. “‘M c- ah— close...”

Paula followed his sit up, sitting with them between her legs. She quickened her stroke, leaning over to him to kiss his collarbone, resting her free hand on his chest as she sucked and left bruises along his skin. She let her thumb rest vertically along his length as she stroked him, her thumb pressing his head with every upward movement. Murdoc stopped moving himself and instead used the man’s hips to move onto him, maintaining his speed as he pulled the man hard down on his cock. They were all but torturing him. Paula pandered to Murdoc. “Cum inside him, Muds, look how bad he wants it..” she looked at 2D seductively as she kissed his lips quickly before drawing away. “Don’t want to kiss to much, might miss those pretty sounds you make.” She tightened her grip on him, making him wince. 

“See that? She already knows what a pathetic little thing you are, you might as well show her what I can do to you hmhmhmmm..” He laughed menacingly into his ear, pulling him down over him.

Both his hands met her hips, his fingertips gripping onto her as he parted his lips and exhaled another whimpered cry, his attention moving to look back at him over his shoulder instead. He was close - it was obvious, the way he tensed up in his hands. He leaned in a bit and did almost the unexpected, his lips meeting the bassist’s in a loose, messy kiss as his length throbbed in the woman’s hand, finally reaching his release. The sound of his stammered moan was muffled against his lips, groaning into his mouth as he spilled himself onto Paula’s stomach, leaving her a wet mess of his own fluids. He started to pant heavily, his teeth biting down onto his bottom lip as his drawn-out whine filled his ears, his body almost falling limp the moment his climax was over.

The unexpected kiss took the bassist by surprise, never had he initiated that kind of intimacy with him, and he was shocked at how badly he liked it. The second the singer’s lips took hold of his he felt himself crumble, his pace becoming unsteady and weak. He watched him spill himself onto the girl in front of him and came undone, spilling into the man as he pulled him tightly over him for a few last, deep thrusts. He panted heavily, holding himself inside the man until the singer’s body had gone limp. Paula swiped a finger through the mess he had left on her, holding it up to Murdoc’s mouth and he made the singer watch him, taking her fingers into his mouth and tasting him. They all lay there in the floor, panting heavily, a sticky mess flowing out of the man in the middle.

2D’s body felt exhausted, sore even. He slowly pulled himself off of him and winced as his release dropped out of him, trickling along down his thigh. To his relief, there was an old shirt of his close by, and he grabbed it, wiping up the mess spilling from himself before tossing it aside. He caught his breath, his skin flushed, now tired as he forced himself to sit up and lean himself back against the wall. It dawned on him rather quickly of what he’d just done, and how he’d most likely wish he hadn’t.

It was obvious in his expression as he got up to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he reached down for his own pile of clothes and gathered them up to his chest with a whimper. “...”

Murdoc stretched his arms and yawned, as if the whole situation bored him. “Well that was fun, lads, we’ll have to do it again sometime.” He looked at the two of them, naked and exposed in front of him, their high surely coming down by now. They stared at him, still sweaty and panting, dumbfounded by his complete lack of admittance to anything they had just done. He stood up and began gathering his clothes. Paula stayed in the floor, tucking her knees up to attempt to half-cover herself as she watched the two of them interact, not intending to cut in. She had to see what this was to them, if any of it was familiar. She was sure it was.

He reached down for his shirt that was in front of Murdoc, scooping it into his hands without a single word. He was quick to dress himself, pulling his jeans up over his waist, his tee shirt loosely pulled over his head. He bit down into his lip shyly, sliding his jacket over his shoulders as he avoided all eye contact with him, keeping his frown down to the floor. “...”

Murdoc watched him, sitting away from him, acting like some lost child in front of the woman he was supposedly so dominant for. 

The man stood quietly in the corner, not putting up a single fight, no words of contempt, no objections to him leaving. As usual. It was always an act, pretend he wants you but never show it. 

He audibly laughed to himself, and at the man, as he pulled up his pants. He shook his head. “Pathetic. As always.” His harsh words stung in the room as he walked out, the door closing sending an echo of silence through the room as it was just the two of them left, unsure of what to even say.

2D's entire face fell, letting out a sigh of defeat as his gaze fell to the floor, then over towards the woman standing just a few feet away from him. It was awkward, he wouldn't deny it and he couldn't seem to find the words to fill the air for a long few seconds. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, making him feel almost sick to the idea of what he'd done. Embarrassment. 

Now dressed in his wrinkled clothes, he sat himself down onto the edge of the bed and rested his head into his fingers, rubbing at his temples. His voice was soft, looking over towards his former bandmate. "...U-uh, do y'need anythin'?"

She stood up, putting half an effort into dressing herself, pulling on only her underwear and thin shirt. 

She took time to answer, thinking carefully about what to say to the defeated man without hurting him further. She wanted him, she wanted to make him feel wanted even if the other man couldn’t. She didn’t know exactly what happened between them, but now wasn’t the time to ask. 

“Just you, Stu. Just you.” She sat down on his bed, crossing her legs and patting the spot next to her.

He groaned softly as his eyes watched her coaxing hand, scooting himself back to sit next to her. He sat himself back to lean his weight into the headboard of his bed, his arm sliding around her waist loosely as his fingertips gently brushed underneath her shirt and along her skin. He pulled her back a bit closer to him, staring up at the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

She leaned into him, her head resting gently on his shoulder as he hand rested on his chest. She could feel his fingers brushing her soft skin, an intimate gesture she craved more than anything else that they had done that night. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to the feeling of his breathing, his chest moving up and down between shallow breaths.

It didn’t take long before he was out, sleeping right by her side only a few minutes after. His head rested atop of hers, his hand firmly around her hip as the sound of his soft snores left his thin lips. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why but he felt almost defensive with her, keeping her close intentionally in case the bassist made his way back. But nonetheless he stayed like that, still and vulnerable beside her, the soft noises he made escaping from his raspy throat during his sleep.

Meanwhile, Murdoc collapsed himself in his bed, grunting and grabbing a bottle of whiskey sitting on his bedside. Taking a swig, he rolled over onto his stomach and fell asleep, drifting off in a heavy cloud of bitter intoxication.


End file.
